Perfect
by Yentruoc
Summary: An alternate season 2 “Innocence”. Who said that Angel had to lose his soul?


Title: Perfect Author: Yentruoc Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They're all Joss'. Also, some of the story line's Joss', and some of the lines are his or similar. Summary: An alternate "Innocence". Who said that Angel had to lose his soul? Author's Notes: I never liked the whole 'one moment of true happiness makes Angel lose his soul' thing, and I haven't read any other fanfics quite like this before. So, although Angel did run out in the rain in the end of "Surprise", it was for a different reason. Read to find out.  
  
  
  
Angel collapsed onto the wet cement outside of his apartment, unbelievable pain surging through him. Rain poured down all around him, sounds of thunder cracking, and the sight of lightning cutting through the sky surrounded him. He didn't notice. All he could think about was the pain he was in, and what it would come to mean to both him and the beautiful young blonde who was still sound asleep in his bed. He held on to her name as another bolt of pain shot through him. "Buffy." he whispered softly. In all of his long life as both man and vampire, he had never experienced such physical pain. He hoped that all of it would stop, that he could go back to Buffy so she could experience waking up next to him for the first time. Angel hoped that would happen, but he knew it wouldn't. He knew that he wouldn't experience this pain without a reason, that something more important would happen. He was sure of that. Angel closed his eyes and shouted her name as a much sharper bolt of pain rippled through him. In that moment, he knew that what ever was going to happen, it was going to happen in a matter of seconds.  
  
**  
  
The Judge knelt on his knees facing the wall, silent and seemingly unaware of his surroundings. Spike moved in his wheelchair around the room by the kneeling demon, with a very annoyed look on his face. "Bloody Hell, pet! Big Blue's been sitting there for hours," Spike stated to Drusilla who sat not far from him on a table, the usual crazed look on her face. Spike turned to the Judge, "Are you ready to kill yet?"  
  
"I must prepare. Soon I will be strong," the Judge stated firmly, his back still turned. Spike opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when he heard Drusilla's painful moans. He turned around to see her quivering form.  
  
"Dru, is it a vision, pet?" Spike asked moved beside the table that Drusilla know lay on. Drusilla's only response was another whimper, and Spike watched as tears slipped from under her eyes. "Dru?" he repeated.  
  
"Angel," Drusilla whimpered. Spike stared hard at her, trying to figure out what she was saying. Drusilla's shaking slowly stopped, and she opened her eyes. "It's time for Daddy's reward," she said as she stared off into nowhere. Spike stared at her, still quite confused.  
  
**  
  
It was happening. He could feel it. It seemed as if the pain was getting stronger and more intense every second. He was trying to forget the pain, filling his mind with thoughts of her until the pain ended. Although the thoughts seemed to ease the physical pain, his emotional pain seemed to heighten. The thought of losing her, or hurting her in any way.he couldn't stand it. "Buffy." Angel, again, whispered softly. It had been only a couple of minutes since he had left her in his room. Having to leave on their first night together-the thought both disturbed and upset him. What bothered him more, though, was a single nagging thought that he kept trying to push back, hide from his findings. He couldn't help himself to think that he might not get to go back to her. That Buffy would have to wake up without him. As far as he knew and thought, they might never see each other again. He, again, tried to push away those possibilities.  
  
Then it happened. He closed his eyes and shouted her name once again. After a second, it suddenly stopped. There was no more pain, then Angel found himself gasping for breath-something that he hadn't needed to do in over two hundred years. The thunder still cracked all around him, but he didn't hear it. All he could hear was the pounding of a heart-a heart that rested in his own chest. "I'm alive," Angel gasped between breaths. "Buffy." his voice trailed off as he pulled his wet body off the ground and made his way back to his apartment.  
  
**-=  
  
Angel walked into his apartment and threw his drenched coat onto the chair near by. Part of him didn't want to wake up Buffy, wanted to watch her sleep. He turned to his bed where she still lay, fast asleep under the sheets and he smiled. Angel couldn't believe how peaceful she looked when she slept. It was as if she was just a normal girl. Looking at Buffy's sleeping form you couldn't recognize the horrors she faced in her life. The demons, the death. She'd never be a normal girl again; she was the Slayer.  
  
Buffy shifted slightly, though still fast asleep. Angel smiled at her and walked slowly up to the bed. Part of him still didn't want to wake her, but he knew that the news that he'd bring her couldn't wait. He was human. He could give her a normal life, something that he knew both of them had always dreamed of. He sat on the edge of his bed and gently tucked a stray strand of hair out of Buffy's face and behind her ear. She shifted a little, again, and snuggled deeply into the pillow. "Buffy," Angel whispered softly in her ear before placing a light kiss on her cheekbone. "Buffy, honey, wake up," Angel urged lightly. Buffy moaned and moved, and Angel could tell that she was waking up. "Buffy," he tried again. This time she slowly opened her eyes and looked up, smiling warmly up at his face.  
  
"Morning," she beamed happily, although quietly as she stared deep into Angel's deep brown eyes.  
  
"Hey," Angel replied back. He was having trouble containing himself, and was so excited that he couldn't even find the words to tell her that he was human. Instead he took her small hand in his and placed a gentle kiss in her palm before placing it over his no-longer-still chest. Buffy's eyes grew wide in amazement and she felt the beating of his usually silent heart in his chest.  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered under her breath, eyes fixed on her hand. She looked up at him, stared deep into his eyes, once again, before launching herself into her now-human boyfriend's arms. They kissed for a minute or so before both of them gently broke away. "Is this for real? I mean, are you really human for good?" Buffy questioned, not wanting to get too excited about something that wasn't true or wouldn't last. She knew that would do no good to her and Angel's relationship.  
  
"Uh, I'm not too sure. I guess we should go check it out with Giles?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess.but what exactly are we going to tell him? I mean we can't just tell Giles what really happened."  
  
"We'll think of something. But I really can't wait any longer to know if this is real."  
  
**  
  
"Any luck?" Giles questioned the group of high school students who had now just gathered in the library.  
  
"Nope, nothing. And where's Buffy?" Xander asked as he finished walking the length from the front entrance to one of the tables where he sat down next to Willow.  
  
"Her and Angel haven't come back yet. I'm getting worried," Willow answered while playing nervously with the bottom hem of her sweater.  
  
"She's not back yet?" Xander questioned, his voice filled with worry.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," Giles said as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Well then, come on! Buffy could be in trouble, and who knows if Dead Boy's really that trustworthy. Have you guys just been sitting here doing nothing about it?" Xander went on, passed worried and now upset.  
  
"Xander--," Jenny started, but Willow cut her off.  
  
"No, Xander's right. Buffy's our friend, and I know 'slayer strength' and everything, but what if she needs help?" Willow lectured.  
  
"Then we'll just show up and get us killed. Yeah, Willow, 'cause that'd be such a great help," Cordelia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Xander, Willow, I'm afraid that Cordelia is right. If something did happen to Buffy and Angel--," Giles tried to reason.  
  
"No! If you want to stay, then stay, but we're going to help Buffy," Xander interrupted.  
  
**  
  
Buffy and Angel were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. While neither of them could wipe the dopey smiles off their faces, both looked deep in thought. They were concentrating on getting to the library where hopefully their would find proof of what they were hoping was true. They both knew that Angel turning human would change both of their lives drastically, but they also knew that the change would be good. They knew that they could get married, have kids, and grow old together. Although slaying would always be an issue for Buffy, Angel would help her. He'd be there for her no matter what, and it wouldn't just have to be after the sun went down now. He'd be there for her always. He'd be there to see her when the sun was up, they could stay up and watch the sun rise together. They could have anything and everything that either of them had ever wanted.  
  
Buffy sighed and snuggled into Angel's arm. He looked down at his girlfriend with a look of love and adoration, and let go of her hand only to wrap his arm around Buffy's waist, pulling her even closer to him. She wrapped her arm around him, and tilted up her head to give him a soft kiss. The kiss was short, but calmed them both for the next few steps before entering the school. Neither of them knew what they would tell Giles, they couldn't tell him the truth. They knew they couldn't lie because they figured that he'd need the proper information to figure out if Angel's humanity was permanent. They were in a rut and didn't know how to get out, so they figured what ever came out of their mouths would be what they told him. Both Buffy and Angel were both too excited to think much about details, which is probably why they didn't even remember about the Judge until they entered the library to find it full of their concerned friends. Willow and Xander were walking towards the door, and almost walked right into the couple.  
  
"Buffy, we were just going to go save you," Xander explained.  
  
"Well, at least some of us were," Willow snorted as she shot Giles an evil glare.  
  
"I.I would have come." Giles tried to cover.  
  
"Right," Buffy glanced at Angel before taking his hand then turning back to Giles. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yes, of course. But, first, is the Judge.?"  
  
"No assembly required, he's active," Buffy replied. "We barely got away. Angel got us out."  
  
"Why didn't you call? You had us all worried." Giles questioned.  
  
"Um.We'll explain it all in a second. Just.can we?" Buffy brought up her hand and pointed to his office. Giles nodded in reply and began walking towards the office. Angel and Buffy followed, their hands still clasped tightly to each other's.  
  
"God, what was that all about?" Cordelia asked in her usual snotty tone as they watched Giles' office door close behind the two.  
  
**  
  
"I'm not happy, pet," Spike rambled to Drusilla, "First the Slayer and Angel get away and now the big bad blue demon won't even kill a thing. Not to mention this 'reward' that you saw."  
  
"It was supposed to be a happy party," Drusilla moaned from her seat on the table.  
  
"And it would have been for us, pet, if it wasn't for the Slayer and Angel." Drusilla didn't reply with words, only a moan. "Bloody Hell, man! Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Soon, it will be time," the Judge stated as he walked into sight.  
  
**  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Giles were in Giles' small office. Giles and Buffy sat, while Angel stood behind Buffy's chair, his hands resting comfortably on her shoulders. "So, did you two get more information on the Judge?" Giles asked.  
  
"Not exactly," Buffy answered carefully.  
  
"What is it that happened then?"  
  
"I'm human," Angel replied. Giles looked at both Angel and Buffy in disbelief.  
  
"I don't see how that could be possible. Do you know how this happened?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could just say that he just woke up with a heartbeat and a pulse," Buffy offered, hoping it would be all of the information that he needed.  
  
"But, something must have triggered it, set something off. Do you have any idea what it could have been?" Giles questioned, his eyes moving back and forth between Angel and Buffy, seeking an answer.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that something did happen," Buffy replied shyly. Giles gave her a look, silently urging her to continue. Buffy turned to face her boyfriend, "Do we have to?" Angel nodded so Buffy continued to him, "Go on, tell him." Angel gave her a 'why me?' look, but continued where Buffy left off.  
  
"Um, Buffy and I. We.ah." both Angel and Buffy sent Giles a look, which after a few seconds, he understood.  
  
"Oh," he said softly. All three suddenly grew with embarrassment and yet more uncomfortable. Giles cleared his throat before continuing, " Well, I believe that we should concentrate solely on the Judge for now, but as soon as that's done with we shall do everything possible to find out what exactly caused this.revival." Buffy and Angel nodded their heads, and were obviously relieved at the slight change of subject.  
  
"Great. Um, we should go help with the research," Buffy answered, still a little embarrassed, and wanted desperately for this conversation to completely end. Than she could escape the humiliating feeling that she felt from admitting such personal information to Giles of all people. Giles nodded silently, so she stood up, and Angel's hand was immediately clasped tightly in her own. The two had just started to turn towards the door, when Giles suddenly spoke.  
  
"Angel," he began and waited as the former vampire and the Slayer turned back to face him. "Are you aware if you still have your strength? As a human you may not have the power to fight."  
  
"Uhh, maybe we should check that out," Buffy answered, as she knew that Angel didn't know either since they had been together almost every second since Angel had regained his humanity.  
  
"Yes, I believe that would be for the best," the British librarian replied. Angel nodded, and the two headed silently out of Giles' office, their hands still entwined.  
  
**  
  
Jenny Calendar sat at the desk in her classroom, marking a small stack of papers with the red pen that she held. She finished with marking one sheet, and just as she added to another pile beside her she heard some footsteps. "Uncle," she said as she looked at the figure of the man standing by the class' door. Her uncle walked further into the room and spoke to his niece.  
  
"It has happened, Janna. You were to rid of him but you failed," he told her.  
  
"I tried, but, Uncle, it was meant to be. Whatever happened would have been denied if it wasn't," Jenny answered.  
  
"The vampire's soul is not where the curse ended," the man explained. "If he were to achieve true happiness, even just a second of it, it would mean that he is on the way of making up for his actions in the past, when his soul was not present. The demon shall be removed from him, and he shall regain his humanity. He shall continue to fight those of his past kind until he grows old and dies like all other mortals."  
  
"You mean that we just forgive him? After centuries of hating and despising, we just let go? If it was that easy than why did we try and stop it?" Jenny questioned, hopefully.  
  
"Just like you said, Janna, it was meant to be. You were sent here to make sure of that, to do everything in our power to make sure that the time is right. Our clan is forced to move on, now, live at peace. If those of higher beings can forgive him for the death, and the pain he caused, we must try also," the man answered, before slipping silently out of the classroom, leaving Jenny slightly shocked at what she was sent to Sunnydale to prevent.  
  
**  
  
Buffy flung her leg back and kicked her opponent square in the stomach. She was dressed in a pair of plain black pants and a plain white tank top. Her blonde hair was pulled into a simple ponytail that was beginning to fall out from sparring. Angel took the blow to the stomach but it only threw him off for a second, and he threw a punch back at Buffy. She blocked the hard blow, only to be hit by another that sent her tumbling to the ground. Buffy's Slayer reflexes allowed her to grab onto Angel's arm and pull him hard to the ground with her before she herself hit the ground. The two lovers tumbled to the library floor in a fit of laughter, their arms and legs tangled together from the fall. They laughed for a while together before Buffy spoke, "Well you seemed to hold your own." She looked into his dark brown eyes and gently wiped a small drop of sweat from his brow. Angel just smiled, and leaned down to capture the blonde's lips with his own. They had made room for the 'test' by pushing tables and chairs to the side, giving them enough room to fight. Although Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Giles were still doing research in the very room, the couple seemed to momentarily forget. Willow gave a "their so cute" smile, while Cordelia and Xander just rolled their eyes. Giles, however was out of the room at the moment, and walked into the library to find his Slayer and her ex-vampire boyfriend making out pretty heavily on the floor. The two didn't even seem to notice either the Watcher or the others until Giles cleared his throat, rather loudly. Buffy immediately pulled apart from Angel and looked up at Giles, clearly embarrassed. "Giles, hi," she tried to recover, still held underneath Angel's body, "Um, we were just testing Angel's strength and kind of went down, and.he's still strong!"  
  
"Yes, well, very well than," Giles replied, " Please do not continue as if no interruption." Angel and Buffy nodded and with one final kiss climbed off the floor and headed towards the others. Angel grabbed a book off the counter, grabbed a stool and began to read, while Buffy headed over to Willow at the computer.  
  
"Find anything yet?" the blonde asked her best friend casually.  
  
"Just the same thing. One weapon forged, yadda, yadda, yadda," Willow replied before she changed the conversation to girl talk. She lowered her voice slightly before saying, "So you and Angel looked pretty snuggly. Anything you'd like to share other the whole humanity thing?" Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment, before deciding to tease her best friend slightly.  
  
"No, not really," she replied, "Unless I'm forgetting something."  
  
"Very funny, Buffy," Willow smiled while rolling her eyes slightly, "So did you two, you know, seize it?" Buffy could tell that the waiting was killing Willow, and that she looked like she was about to burst with curiosity. So, naturally, she returned to the teasing.  
  
"Willow, I don't think that's any of your business," the Slayer pretended to be shocked and offended.  
  
"Hey, as your best friend and without a boyfriend of my own, I deserve rights to live off of you're relationship. It's only fair," the redhead insisted, while giving a little shrug.  
  
"Well if I was to have seized it, I would fill you in on all the dirty details during lunch tomorrow," Buffy hinted. Willow got it and a huge smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Right," she replied, "Now; Judge, later; talk." Buffy nodded and headed off to find herself a book, and Willow turned back to her computer.  
  
**  
  
Spike and Drusilla appeared to be alone in the factory. Drusilla looked to be in her own world again, on her place sitting on the table, while Spike, in his wheelchair, seemed to be in deep thought. Suddenly the silence was broken by a deep, cruel voice. "I am ready," the voice said sternly, causing Spike to rotate his chair to face the voice's vessel. He stared at the Judge for a second before speaking.  
  
"Well, it's about bloody time!" he exclaimed, obviously frustrated with the demon.  
  
"Then we shall go," the Judge ignored the vampire's comment, "We must find many people."  
  
"Have you forgot something there, Blue. We're vampires, we can't leave until after sunset," Spike answered, even more frustrated with the Judge. Although the Judge didn't seem too happy with Spike's answer, he stalked off to another area of the factory and began to prepare even more.  
  
**  
  
Cordelia stood in between bookshelves in the library, paging through a large hard cover. "Hey," a voice suddenly broke the silence, causing Cordelia to jump. She turned around to find herself staring at Xander, seeing him she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Xander! What were you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Cordelia squealed. Xander looked thrown.  
  
"Yes, because I thought saying 'Hey' would do that. Shh, don't tell anyone," Xander answered sarcastically, as he brought his finger up in front of his mouth.  
  
"Well don't. We've got this big ugly demon after the world, and the last thing I need to worry about is your voice being the last thing I hear!" Cordelia exclaimed, obviously not giving in.  
  
"Come on, can't we just kiss and make up?" Xander asked, almost begging.  
  
"I don't want to make up," she snapped, and just as Xander's face fell and he began to back off she added softly, "But I'm okay with the kissing part." They both smiled and took a few steps towards each other. They kissed first softly, then it gained more passion before they slowly broke away, smiling.  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by another voice. "Okay, ew," came Buffy's voice, and the couple looked in their direction to see Buffy and Angel holding hands and staring in both shock and horror at what they had just seen.  
  
"Buffy, Dead Boy, we were just." Xander started.  
  
"Making out in the library? And, Xander, he's not even dead any more. And did I mention ew?!" Buffy answered.  
  
"Yes, I believe that ground was already covered. You know, how about we keep this our little secret?" Xander asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy, I know you're not totally oblivious to social standings, after all you used to have one," Cordelia begged, only to see less than amused expressions on both Buffy and Angel's faces. Her fake smile immediately disappeared, and she began to worry.  
  
"Xander how could you let this happen? You hate her!" Buffy exclaimed, still not quite believing what had happened between one of her best friends and worst enemies.  
  
"Hey!" Cordelia squealed at Buffy's comment, only to receive looks from the other three, causing her to quickly shut up.  
  
"I don't know, it just happened. So how about that secret thing, hey?" Xander begged once again.  
  
"I won't tell anyone," Buffy gave in, and both Xander and Cordelia sighed in relief, "Yet," she finished and both tensed again. Xander opened his mouth in protest, but she cut him off, "You will tell Willow, or I will. If you don't tell anyone else that's fine, but Will has the right to know."  
  
"But-," Cordelia started, but Buffy interrupted.  
  
"No, that's it," Buffy finished, before taking Angel's hand and walking down another isle of books.  
  
"Well that was interesting," Angle breathed. Buffy smiled up at him.  
  
"Always is, if it involves those two," she replied, and reached out to grab a book off the shelf.  
  
**  
  
Jenny Calendar walked quickly and swiftly through the halls of Sunnydale High, she stopped when she reached the library's door, before walking in. "Hey," she said to the others in the room. Willow, Xander, Giles, and Cordelia sat in the main part of the library, while Buffy and Angel were just walking down the stairs, each with a book tucked under one arm while their other hands held each other's.  
  
"Jenny, hello," Giles greeted, smiling, obviously happy to see her. She offered him a friendly smile in return before turning her attention to Buffy and Angel who were now just taking seats at the table.  
  
"Can I talk to you two? Alone?" Jenny questioned hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Buffy answered, and Angel just nodded.  
  
"Rupert?" Jenny left the question at that, as she turned back to face Giles.  
  
"Oh! Yes, you may use my office," Giles replied, and Jenny smiled warmly in appreciation, causing him to blush slightly. With that, Buffy got up from her place on Angel's lap and they walked hand in hand beside Jenny to Giles' office.  
  
Angel walked in to the office behind Buffy and Jenny and closed the door behind them. "So what's this all about?" Angel questioned curiously as Buffy sat down on one of the chairs and pulled another right beside her. She looked up at him as she patted the seat, silently asking him to sit next to her, which he gladly did before taking her hand once again.  
  
"I'm sure you guys have noticed something.different, about Angel lately, right?" Jenny questioned.  
  
"Yeah, well he breathes now, that's new," Buffy offered cheerily.  
  
"That would be what I mean," Jenny finished.  
  
"What about my turning human? Do you know exactly what happened? Is it permanent?" Angel's voice was full of hope, as he clutched Buffy's hand tighter.  
  
"I do know part of how it happened, and it is permanent," Jenny answered.  
  
"What do you mean, part?" Buffy questioned.  
  
Jenny took a deep breath before speaking and she began to pace in the small room, "I haven't been completely honest with you guys. My real name isn't Jenny Calendar, it's Janna Calderash, and I'm a gypsy. Angel, that gypsy that you-the demon-killed was from my people. When my clan cursed you with a soul, the curse had a clause in it. If you were to ever receive even one moment of true happiness, you'd turn human," she paused for a second and looked at Buffy and Angel, to see that Buffy was looking down and blushing. "My people believed that if he were to receive happiness, it would mean that he was forgiven, therefore making us forgive him too. You were meant to do good, Angel, and this is your reward, as well as Buffy's. You will both continue your duty slaying, you will until you grow too old to fight. You will age now Angel, you can go out in the sunlight; as you probably already know, you can have kids, and you can eventually have a normal life. Both of you can. They thought this would give you two the strength to keep fighting, that's why the Powers let it happen now," Jenny finished.  
  
"The Powers?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Higher beings," Angel filled the Slayer in, "They basically control what goes on, no one knows exactly what they are."  
  
"Okay, so this was all supposed to happen?" Buffy checked with Jenny.  
  
"Well not exactly. Angel was always meant to become human, but not from you, originally," Jenny filled in.  
  
"So Angel is supposed to love someone else?" Buffy's voice was weak.  
  
"Not necessarily. Angel's happiness could have been achieved some other way; finally receiving forgiveness, a wish maybe coming true. The Powers could have stopped this, separated you two somehow so you never would have even gotten to know each other. They decided, though, that by letting you two fall in love they'd not only reward Angel, but you, Buffy. They thought that you two deserved a break," Jenny explained.  
  
"So, I've been forgiven," Angel's voice was soft and full of wonder. Jenny smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. I kind of know what happened, but not exactly what triggered the happiness. I was hoping that you guys could fill me in?" Jenny continued, and noticed as Buffy and Angel both became uncomfortable. She almost immediately got the point, "Oh. Well that's all, and please don't tell Rupert. It'll be hard, but I want to tell him who I really am first."  
  
"Okay," Buffy said simply, obviously still embarrassed.  
  
"Thank you," Angel replied to her, before walking hand in hand out of Giles' office with Buffy, Jenny not far behind.  
  
**  
  
Spike moved back and forth in the factory in his wheelchair, Drusilla was standing on one side of him, while the Judge was on the other. In front of them stood many vampires, all in face and ready for kill. Spike spoke to them, "We get there and you will guard all of the doors. No one is getting out alive. If any of you eat more than one you will get the stake, the kill is for Blue over here," he pointed to the Judge, who seemed to have ignored the comment. The vamps looked on, eager and listening.  
  
**  
  
Xander walked towards where Willow sat at a computer in the library, and paused for a second to take a deep breath. He walked until he was standing right behind her, staring over her shoulder at the computer. "Hey," Willow said as she heard his footsteps and she turned around briefly to give him a little smile, which he nervously returned.  
  
"So, have you found anything?" he questioned.  
  
"Nope, just a whole world of nothing. You know, no weapon forged, took an army," she redhead replied, her eyes fixed on the screen. Xander looked as if something clicked before replying.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm having a thought! Yeah, yeah that's a thought. Now I'm having an idea!" Xander exclaimed, and Willow turned around to look at one of her best friends.  
  
**  
  
Due to the lack of information that they were finding in the books that they already had out, Angel and Buffy found themselves back in between book shelves flipping through the ancient hard covers. "Find anything, love?" Angel asked Buffy as he slid the book he was looking through back into its spot and came up behind her.  
  
"Same ol', same ol'," she replied to her boyfriend before placing her book back in the shelf and turning around to face him. Buffy smiled briefly at Angel, before leaning up to give him a kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and his tangled in her hair. They kissed each other with increasing passion, and their hands wandered.  
  
"Need I remind you that not only is this neither the time or place for that sort of thing, but also that there are other people in this library," Giles' voice suddenly broke through. Although startled, both Buffy and Angel pulled apart immediately, each embarrassed, Buffy looking down and blushing.  
  
"Sorry Giles," Angel apologized for both himself and the young Slayer.  
  
"We'll be good," Buffy promised. Giles nodded and quickly plucked another book off of the shelf, regretfully leaving the couple alone again. "Well, in terms of Giles, this just isn't our day."  
  
"Research either," Angel agreed, before draping an arm almost unconsciously around Buffy's shoulders. She smiled briefly at him, and he did the same.  
  
**  
  
"Buffy!" Willow squealed to her friend across the library. Buffy heard her friend's voice, and along with Angel went down the stairs to meet her.  
  
"Did you find something?" Angel asked. Willow shook her head, and pointed excitedly to Xander who stood quietly behind her, smiling wildly.  
  
"What is all the commotion about?" Giles asked from the doorway of his office.  
  
"Xander's got a plan!" the redhead exclaimed, clapping her hands loudly together.  
  
"This will be interesting," Cordelia smirked as she walked up behind Willow.  
  
"Yes, well, Xander do you care to share this plan?" Giles questioned.  
  
"No time. But I'm gonna need Cordelia," Xander informed.  
  
"Care to let me know of the plan that I'm a part of?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No," at the look that she shot him he explained, "Because if I tell you you're not going to do it." Cordelia rolled her eyes at the comment.  
  
"We're also going to need some wheels," Xander continued.  
  
"Well, there's my car," Cordelia offered.  
  
"We might need something bigger."  
  
"No problem! I'll get Oz, he has a van!" Willow exclaimed as she took a seat at the library table.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Cordelia worried.  
  
"You'll see. And wear something trashy," Xander looked over the cheerleader's outfit and added quickly, "-er." Cordelia was clearly offended as she stalked off towards the library door.  
  
**  
  
Spike was in full vamp mode, his head buried in a young blonde woman's neck, drinking from her. The girl's soft whimpers of pain could barely be heard, as she was weak and almost dead. Spike finished up with the blonde and through her roughly onto the ground, it landed next to another body, this of a man with dark brown hair. Spike looked back up from the two lifeless corpses, his eyes coming into contact with that of another vampire. Drusilla was also in full face, as she peered back at Spike she brought up a finger and wiped a line a blood off that had trailed from her mouth. She then brought the finger up and licked it clean. "Did you enjoy your meal, pet?" Spike questioned, still in face. Drusilla just looked dazed.  
  
"He tasted sweet, so young and innocent," she murmured, gazing off into the background.  
  
"You will get fed like that even more often, soon. With no bloody Slayer to stop us, after tonight, we'll be able to feed freely, love," Spike told her.  
  
"Soon," Drusilla said dreamily.  
  
"Yes, pet, very soon," Spike answered as he looked into her glowing eyes.  
  
**  
  
Oz's van drove up beside a large brick building, before the doors quickly opened and Xander and Cordelia climbed out.  
  
"Well, this is fun," Cordelia replied sarcastically as she tiptoed behind him. She was wearing a pair of plain black pants and a silver tie- up jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with every hair in place. She rubbed her glove-covered hands together as she followed Xander through a metal gate.  
  
"We won't be long, so just follow me and do nothing," Xander replied as they turned towards a large metal door.  
  
"Freeze!" a strong voice suddenly burst in, causing the teens pause immediately. Behind them stood a young soldier, with a large gun held on the right side of his body. "Identify yourselves right the hell now!"  
  
"Uh, Private Harris with the, uh, thirty-third," Xander stumbled over.  
  
"Thirty-third are on maneuvers," the soldier answered.  
  
"Right, uh. I'm on leave," Xander began to turn around, " from them." Cordelia also turned until they both faced the soldier, hands still up in the air.  
  
"So just because you're on leave you sneak around the base? Then who is she?" the soldier demanded.  
  
"Hi! I'm not a soldier," Cordelia turned slightly to face Xander, "Right?"  
  
"Look, I just want to give her the tour. You know what I'm saying," Xander said as he stepped up to the soldier and dropped his hands to his sides.  
  
"The tour?"  
  
"You know, the ladies like to see the big guns. Gets 'em all hot and bothered. So what do you say, cut me some slack, give me a blind act?" Xander hoped.  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Well if you do, I won't tell Colonel Nusan that your boots aren't regulation, your post wasn't covered, and you hold your gun like a sissy girl," Xander moved the gun to a different position in the soldier's hands.  
  
"You've got twenty minutes, then you're out," the soldier gave in.  
  
Xander nodded, "Just need five." After realizing what he'd said, the teen turned back around and said, "Forget I said that last part." At that, Xander opened the door labeled 'Secured Area' and followed Cordelia inside.  
  
**  
  
"Okay, what was that? And who are you?" Cordelia demanded.  
  
"Remember on Halloween, I got turned into a soldier?" Xander began to explain. The two wandered around in the small room.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I still remember all of it. I know procedures, ordinates, access codes, everything. I know the whole way out to this base, and I'm pretty sure that I can put together a F-16 in fifty-seven seconds."  
  
" Well I'm sort of impressed. But let's just find this thing and get out of here," the brunette said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So.does looking at guns really make girls wanna have sex? That's scary," Cordelia wondered as she hopped onto one of the counters to rest her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Xander replied, half distracted as he looked through one of the shelves in the small room.  
  
"Well.does looking at guns make you wanna have sex?" Cordelia wanted to know.  
  
"I'm seventeen," Xander said bluntly, "Looking at linoleum makes me wanna have sex."  
  
**  
  
"I wish they'd be done already," Willow sighed. Her and Oz both sat in his large van outside of the army base. Willow was in the passenger's side, Oz behind the wheel.  
  
"So, do you guys steal weapons from the army a lot?" Oz asked her.  
  
Willow smiled shyly at him, "Well we don't have cable, so we have to make our own fun."  
  
"I got you," Oz nodded, before continuing, "So, uh, you wanna try this date thing out again?" Willow smiled and blushed, as she looked at Oz. "Oh, I mean, after this whole Judge thing is done?"  
  
Willow smiled her shy Willow smile and said, "Yeah, that would be fun."  
  
Oz smiled back, then focused momentarily on something behind the teen redhead, "Hey, that's our signal." At that the two teens reached for their doors, and began to climb out of the van.  
  
**  
  
Giles walked quietly through the halls of Sunnydale High School, paying little attention to where he was going, and much to the hard cover book that he held open. His attention was suddenly distracted by the sound of footsteps, a women's high heels, and came to a stop and turned around to see Jenny Calendar. He smiled warmly at her, "Hello, Jenny."  
  
"Rupert," she nodded and smiled back, as she approached him, seemingly nervous. "Uh, I talked to Willow just before they left, and they said we'd have about two hours to kill. That leaves about an hour, so you want to grab some coffee?"  
  
"Of course, but we should be back in about thirty minutes or so, in case things revolve more quickly than expected," Giles answered. "Oh, I should just," Giles showed his book and pointed towards the library. Jenny nodded, and with that Giles tucked his book under his arm and the two walked to the library together.  
  
**  
  
Buffy sat on a table in the library, as she leaned up to Angel. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as they kissed passionately. While the others went to get some weapon for Buffy to use against the Judge, and Giles ran out for some reason, the two decided to take advantage of what could possibly be some valuable make out time. Buffy moaned softly as she felt Angel's fingers undo the first button of her lace shirt, and- the door suddenly opened. The two lovers pulled apart quickly, and saw Giles and Jenny standing inside of the door, a book in Giles' hand. "Giles, Ms. Calendar, back so soon," Buffy tried to recover. Giles simply ignored the comment, while Ms. Calendar simply shot Buffy an amused and knowing smile.  
  
"Um, Jenny and I have prior plans, we'll be back before the others return," Giles explained to the couple.  
  
"And you just stopped by for a cheery see ya later?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Uh, yes. Well, we will be back before the others," Giles finished before he and Jenny continued out of the library, Jenny waving a small goodbye to the couple.  
  
Buffy and Angel watched the other two leave before returning to their earlier activity of groping in the library.  
  
**  
  
About an hour and a half later Xander loomed over a large wooden box laid onto the table he stood before. Buffy stood to the left of him, Angel on his right, both staring at the box that Xander began to try to pry open. After Xander struggled for a few minutes, Buffy sighed and took the crowbar from Xander hands and opened the top up easily. From his place beside her Xander commented, "Happy birthday Buffy. I hope you like the colour." Both Buffy and Angel looked down at the open box's contents.  
  
"Looks like it'll get the job done," Buffy replied before turning to Xander, "Can you show me how to work it?" The teenage boy nodded as his friend lifted the large rocket launcher with ease.  
  
**  
  
"My poor Spikey can't come and enjoy the party," Drusilla moaned from her spot on Spike's lap.  
  
"I would have, pet, if that bloody Slayer didn't get me stuck in this bloody wheelchair," Spike fumed.  
  
"Do not worry my dear, I shall bring you back a treat," Dru smiled, and appeared in quite a trance, before standing up from his lap and waving for the other vamps and the Judge to follow. Spike just watched the others go, from his seat, obviously regretting the fact he couldn't go.  
  
**  
  
"Great, so know we have the weapons, but how are we going to find the Judge?" Buffy questioned the others in the library.  
  
"Well the Judge needs to drain people to become more strong, so he'll be looking for a place with a lot of people, maybe where people line up while there," Angel suggested.  
  
"Well, there's the Bronze," Willow suggested.  
  
Cordelia shook her head, "The Bronze is closed for renovations, you think I would be hanging out with you guys if it was open?" The others seemed to ignore the former prom queen's comment.  
  
"So what does that leave us?" Willow asked from her seat next to Oz.  
  
"Hey, guys," Oz spoke up, "If I wanted to line up, I know where I'd go."  
  
**  
  
The heavy metal doors opened swiftly, allowing Drusilla, the Judge, and a few of their minions to slip through. Large, steep stairs led from the platform on which they stood, leading down to a large mall containing a concession stand in the middle. The many shoppers continued on their path to the next store, most of them not even noticing the large blue demon that had just entered the building.  
  
"Have fun," a vamp on the Judge's right stated, before stepping back and letting the demon take the lead. Drusilla smiled, crazed look I her eyes as the Judge took the final steps toward the stairs of the mall.  
  
A man walked quickly up the large steps, his undivided attention focused on the cell phone he held in his hands. The Judge, however, did notice him. As the man took his final step onto the platform, the Judge lifted a large blue hand to his chest. The man looked up, shocked, his cell phone dropping with a smack onto the ground as he felt a strong burning sensation. The Judge and vampires simply smiled as the man yelled and cried for his life, before bursting into a pool of flames. That got the shoppers' attention.  
  
**  
  
Buffy walked quickly through the wide hallways, face full of determination. Xander and Angel followed her, a large wooden box held firmly on one of each of their shoulders, while Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Giles nervously followed, themselves.  
  
Suddenly, the group's calm surroundings were invaded by a few loud screams coming from farther into the hallway. The screams were soon joined by some of those whom had released them, running for cover and not looking back.  
  
"Yup, I'd say we hit the right spot," Buffy murmured to the others. With that the group picked up the pace.  
  
**  
  
The Judge grinned at the chaos he had created with just a mere touch. People pushed and ran-desperate to get to safety. He watched the scene carefully, along with the vampires that surrounded him. Drusilla squealed happily as she watched the terrified people run about, the screams her melody as she swayed back and forth rhythmically.  
  
Seemingly satisfied with what he had already observed, the Judge raised one large blue hand and a large beam of bright light shot from it. The light worked its way into the maze of the crowd stopping each person where they stood when it hit them. Soon the whole area was simply people, connected together with the light of the Judge's power, as he took in their energy.  
  
The Judge's perfect moment was, however, was soon ruined when a single arrow struck his right arm. The light vanished with the arrow, but the Judge seemed only thrown by the sudden hit. "You fool," the Judge stated to his attacker, "No weapons forged can kill me."  
  
"Yeah well, times changed," Buffy replied from her spot on the highest point of the concession stand. She handed the crossbow down to Xander, then took the rocket launcher from Angel's outreached grasp and up to her shoulder where she held it.  
  
The Judge looked curious but not worried as he spoke, "What's that do?"  
  
With that, Buffy fired the rocket across to the other side of the mall. Drusilla ran quickly to the edge of the platform before diving off onto the lower ground. As she jumped the rocket made contact with the Judge, sending blue limbs and pieces everywhere. Drusilla pulled herself from the ground, allowing the parts of cement that had fallen on her drop to the ground, as she shook and whimpered before running off.  
  
"Okay, guys," Buffy stated as she handed Angel the rocket launcher which he quickly put away, "Time to pick up the pieces-literally." The others sighed as Angel helped Buffy down from the concession stand, but the shoppers around them were beginning to wake so they didn't have much time to waste.  
  
"Pieces?" Cordelia questioned, even as she began walking, "We get the pieces?"  
  
The others went to go clean up, leaving Buffy and Angel alone. "You all right beloved?" Angel questioned his girlfriend.  
  
Buffy smiled at his concern, and her new nickname. "Other than being exhausted," she responded as she wrapped her arms around Angel and rested her head on his chest.  
  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head gently. "We'll be done here soon, and then I'll walk you home," Angel told her softly.  
  
"Okay," Buffy smiled up at him, "But I guess we should go help with the pieces." Angel smiled a little and nodded.  
  
Together the two began towards the pieces, just in time to come to Oz's rescue at his call, "Uh, arm!"  
  
**  
  
"Hey, Wills?" Xander said quietly, "You got a minute?" Willow turned and nodded, slightly thrown by the seriousness in her friend's voice. "Great, can I walk you home after we finish up here?"  
  
"Well, I was planning on getting a ride from Oz-," the redhead began, before realizing the importance of their conversing, "but I can cancel, I think we're almost done here." Xander nodded and continued with his earlier task or picking up Judge pieces.  
  
**  
  
Buffy and Angel walked hand in hand to the path across Buffy's yard, and as they reached the edge, Angel stopped. "What?" Buffy asked curiously, confused by his sudden stall.  
  
"Nothing," Angel shook his head slightly, "It's just, what if you're mom sees us? I don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Angel, we can't just walk around her forever. I want to tell her. I'm going to tell her everything. Not everything as in everything, but everything as in us going out."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very," Buffy replied, "Now come on, walk me inside, Mom's probably in bed, anyway. Which is good because I'd rather tell her than have her walk in on a goodnight kiss."  
  
**  
  
Giles climbed carefully from his old car after dropping of the others, and began to walk to his doorway. However, rather then the empty steps he'd expected he found Jenny Calendar slumped down on the second step. "Jenny?" he questioned softly, "What are you doing here? Did you walk all the way from home?"  
  
"Hey Rupert," she answered as she peered up at him, "We need to talk, and yes I did walk. Went out to get a little fresh air and next thing I know I'm sitting right here on your doorstep."  
  
Giles stumbled with words for a moment before speaking, "Ah, well come in then."  
  
**  
  
Buffy and Angel stepped quietly into her kitchen from outside, Angel shutting the door carefully after them. Angel waited patiently as Buffy placed her bag onto the kitchen's island; yet rather than turning back to Angel, she at first paused as she realized a carefully written letter laying right next to her bag. She picked it up carefully, and Angel watched he face fall as she read the handwritten words on the paper, "You okay Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "It's nothing, Mom just had to leave town last minute. Canceled our popcorn popping and movie watching plans." Angel didn't buy it. Buffy soon found his arms surrounding her from behind as he placed a careful kiss onto her shoulder. Buffy turned slowly around; still held tightly in Angel's arms so she could rest her head on his chest. He rubbed her back gently as she let out a few tears before pulling herself together and looking up at his face. "I don't really feel like being alone tonight," Buffy started shakily, "Do you think I could maybe stay over at your place? It doesn't sound like Mom is going to be back for at least a couple of days."  
  
Angel nodded, "Of course, sweetheart."  
  
"Thanks. I just gotta get a few things. Walk me upstairs?" Buffy pointed over her shoulder towards the staircase. Angel nodded before leaning in for a quick kiss.  
  
**  
  
"So, Cordelia," a the voice on the other line replied, "Who's this new mysterious guy you've been ditching class for lately?"  
  
"Please, Harmony," Cordelia replied from her spot on her bed, clad in red satin pajamas and matching fuzzy slippers, "Just because I haven't been showing up to every class lately doesn't mean I groping some guy."  
  
"Right, like I'm really going to believe that one. Come on, spill. Who's the guy?"  
  
"Harmony!" Cordelia was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"Fine," Harmony gave in, "but, if you're not going to give me a name you've at least got to give me some dish! Is he cute? You really like him?"  
  
"Yes, Harmony, he's cute," Cordelia replied, deep in thought, "And, yes, I like him. A lot more than he knows."  
  
**  
  
Buffy was curled up on Angel's bed, comfy in one of his large black shirts. In her hands she held her diary, in which she was carefully recording the events of the past day. Angel walked over to the bed, wearing only a pair of black tie-up sweat pants and holding two tall glasses of water in his hands. He smiled as he leaned over Buffy, kissing the top of her head gently, as he placed on glass down on his night table. She smiled back at her Angel as he handed her the second glass of water before joining her on his bed.  
  
Buffy closed her diary and reached over Angel to place the diary onto the night table before taking a few sips of water then placing the cup down right by the small book. "So, did you have a good birthday?" Angel smiled with question as Buffy cuddled up close to him.  
  
Buffy smiled into his chest before looking up and into his deep brown eyes; and replying simply, "It was perfect."  
  
The End! 


End file.
